1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of stringed instruments which employ electrical feedback.
2. Description of Prior Art
Recent times have seen the development of a number of devices for sustaining, enhancing and changing the sounds of stringed instruments. A number of these instruments accomplish sustain by the use of an electrical means of feeding the vibrations of a string on the instrument back to the string. Some also use electrical filters in the feedback loop to manipulate the harmonic character of the string and in this way change the musical timbre of the instrument. Still another kind of device can select whether the electrical signal from a string pickup transducer is the result of vibrations on the string in a vertical or in a horizontal plane.
The present invention introduces a novel configuration for a string, transducers and feedback electronics. It is the intent of this invention to make use of the feedback techniques just presented as well as properties of vibrating strings never before utilized for musical purposes, namely travelling waves along the string and rotational vibrations about the axis of the string.